Wookiees Mob
The Wookiees was established in 2012 when Kung Fu rovers met up with Rascals females. Ara and Oiley Doyley have settled into the dominant position. Dominant Pair The eldest female Ara assumed the dominant female position without much difficulty. The males competed however soon the eldest of the males Oiley Doyley established dominance. Current Members The Wookies have 25 members as of March 2015. Ara (VRRF126) Dominant Female Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Dominant Male Desperaux (VWEM001) Hayden (VWEF002) Mrs. Willow DiCaprio (VWEF003) Nicotero (VWEM004) Carmello (VWEM005) Elsie (VWEF006) Baby Doll (VWEF007) Groove (VWEM008) Crazy Squirrel (VWEF009) PomPom (VWEF010) Nosis (VWEM011) Leroy (VWEM012) Kravy (VWEF013) Untitled Bob (VWEM014) Destruktor (VWEM015) Reaper (VWEF016) Jigsaw (VWEF017) 3-CPO (VWEM018) X Wing (VWEF019) R2-D2 (VWEM020) VWEF021 VWEM022 VWEF023 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Wookiees. Ara (VRRF126) Zola (VRRF138) Candula (VRRF148) Nessie (VRRF149) Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Dexter (VKUM021) Hiphopopotamus (VKUM029) Biffy Clyro (VKUM031) Decresendo (VKUM035) Desperaux (VWEM001) Hayden (VWEF002) Mrs. Willow DiCaprio (VWEF003) Nicotero (VWEM004) Carmello (VWEM005) Elsie (VWEF006) Baby Doll (VWEF007) Groove (VWEM008) Crazy Squirrel (VWEF009) PomPom (VWEF010) Nosis (VWEM011) Leroy (VWEM012) Kravy (VWEF013) Untitled Bob (VWEM014) Destruktor (VWEM015) Reaper (VWEF016) Jigsaw (VWEF017) 3-CPO (VWEM018) X Wing (VWEF019) R2-D2 (VWEM020) Rivals The Wookies hold a territory in-between the Lombax, Adders and Mockingjays. History August 2012: '''Ara, Zola, Nessie and Candula teamed up with Oiley Doyley, Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo. Ara and Oiley Doyley became the dominant pair. One encounters with Lombax. '''September 2012: '''Dexter and Biffy Clyro went roving. Three encounters with Mockingjays and one with Lombax. '''October 2012: Ara was pregnant. Zola and Nessie were evicted. Dexter, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. One encounters with Mockingjay. November 2012: '''Ara gave birth to Desperaux, Hayden, Mrs. Willow DiCaprio and Nicotero. '''December 2012: '''Dexter and Hiphopopotamus went roving. One encounter with Lombax. '''Janaury 2013: Nessie was pregnant. Zola aborted. Dexter, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. One encounter with Lombax. February 2013: '''Ara was pregnant. Nessie aborted. Zola, Nessie and Candula were evicted. Dexter went roving. Two encounters with Mockingjays. '''March 2013: Ara gave birth to Carmello, Elsie and Baby Doll. April 2013: ''' Hiphopopotamus and Decresendo went roving. Two encounters with Lombax. '''May 2013: Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo went roving. June 2013: '''Biffy Clyro went roving. One encounter with Mockingjays. '''July 2013: '''Candula was pregnant but aborted. '''August 2013: '''Zola and Nessie were pregnant. Ara aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Dexter, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. '''September 2013: '''Zola aborted. Nessie lost her litter. Ara was pregnant. Zola, Nessie and Candula were evicted. Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo went roving. '''October 2013: '''Ara gave birth to Groove, Crazy Squirrel and PomPom. Zola, Nessie and Candula left the group. '''November 2013: '''Dexter, Hiphopopotamus and Biffy Clyro went roving. One encounter with Lombax. '''December 2013: Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro, Decresendo and Desperaux went roving. Two encounters with Lombax. Janaury 2014: Hayden was pregnant. Ara aborted. Dexter, Hiphopopotamus, Biffy Clyro and Decresendo went roving and left the group. Febuary 2014: '''Hayden aborted her litter. Desperaux and Nicotero went roving. Two encounters with Mockingjays. '''March 2014: '''Ara was pregnant. Hayden and Mrs. Willow Di Caprio were evicted. '''April 2014: '''Ara gave birth to Nosis, Leroy and Krovy. '''May 2014: '''Desperaux and Nicotero went roving. '''June 2014: '''Elsie was pregnant but aborted. '''July 2014: '''Ara aborted but quickly got pregnant again. '''August 2014: '''Ara was pregnant. Hayden, Mrs. Willow Di Caprio and Baby Doll were evicted. Desperaux, Nicotero and Carmello went roving. '''September 2014: Ara gave birth to Untittled, Destruktor, Reaper and Jigsaw. October 2014: '''Hayden aborted. Group split but rejoined within a day. '''November 2014: '''Ara aborted. Mrs. Willow Di Caprio and Elsie pregnant. Hayden and Mrs. Willow Di Caprio were evicted. '''December 2014: Mrs. Willow Di Caprio aborted. Elsie gave birth to 3-CPO, X Wing and R2-D2. Janaury 2015: '''Ara was pregnant but aborted, however she quickly got pregnant again. '''February 2015: Ara was pregnant. Hayden aborted. Mrs. Willow DiCaprio and Elsie were evicted. March 2015: Ara gave birth to VWEP021, VWEP021 and VWEP023. April 2015: '''Desperaux, Nicotero, Carmell, Groove and Nosis went roving. One encounter with Adders. '''May 2015: '''Ara and Crazy Squirrel were pregnant. Hayden, Mrs. Willow DiCaprio, Elsie and PomPom were evicted and left the group. '''June 2015: Ara lost her litter. Crazy Squirrel was pregnant. Baby Doll aborted. Two encounters with Adders. Category:Meerkat Mobs